The LEGO Ninjago Movie My Version
by xXpixane-lovurXx
Summary: I wanted to Write my own version of the LEGO ninjago movie bc the one in theaters wasn't like the show. So I'm adding my favorite characters from the show and also making it better :). My first story Please R&R!


**AN: Hi Everyone! This is my first story so please don't be mean! I'm rewriting the events of the LEGO movie to be more like the show (Like it should have been!) Please R &R!**

 **LLoyds POV**

I woke up one moRning and my phone was ringing really loud playing my favorite song, Weekend Whip! I was kinda mad that it woke me up but I love the song so much it didnt even bug me that much. I picked it up and my good mood vanished; it was my DAD! That might not be so bad, you might think, but my Dad was eVIL. I pickedit up and it wasa a video call of his gross black face. **(AN: THATS NOT RASIST HIS SKIN IS BLACK BECAUSE HE IS DEAd and his fledh is decaying (its canon)?)** We talked for a while when I remembered it was my birthday and i got exsited because i thought he was calling me to wish me a happy birthday buit i was wrong he was eating cereal and buttdialed me.

Next I went to school but on the bus everyone sat away from me...

Luckily on my way through the door I was greeted by my robot friend Zane and his robot girldfriend PIxAL. I didjnt want to tell him but i thought she was CUTE and it might ruin our fridnship. She batted her big green eyes at me. "Hello." she said and there were hearts in my eyes. I knew it was a lost cause becuase she awas madly in love with Zane tho.

Next my friend kai walked up to us and gave me a big birthday hug and gthe others joined. No one wanted Kai to be the only one who hugged me because he was a jerk and none of us really liked him bc he was always angry and somehow was still dating the prettiest girl in school, Skylar. Then Nya rode up on her MotorBike ( **AN: THATS WHAT ITS CALLED RIHGT? ALSO SHE LOOKS LIKE NYA FROM THE SHOW OKAY** ). 'hey bro!' She said. Sudeenly the others were with us too, Jay and Cole. **(AN: Cole aslo doesnt have his stupoid hair from the movie.)**

We went to class and everyone there made fun of me because my dad was really evil and kept trying to dystroy everyone. It made me really sad beaces I was not like him. I lived a secret life trying to stop him and his evil wasy through the art of being a ninja. I knew I would get him someday...

 **POV SWITCH: Garmadon's POV**

I was having a great day **(AN: I guess you could say 'Everything is awsome' haha)**. Today was the day I would finally take over Ninjago for real! I had my SKELTON GENERALS **(AN: sorry for so many athours notes im just salty the movie wast as good as thre tv show :()** bring forth my mechs. I rode into ninjago, laughing evily. Soon everyone would know true terror. They all screamed as I came onto the beach.

 **POV SWITCH: COLE POV**

I was listening to Depeche Mode jamming out at my desk **(AN: I DONT LIKE DEPECHE MODE BUT COLE PROBABLY DOES)** when the teacher yelled at me and tod me to turn it off. I didn't though, I just ignored her. She got so mad.

 **(AN: I relate to cole alot in this scene because my teacher yelled at me once for listening to owl city in class)**

 **POV SWITCH: Lloyds POV**

I looked out the window as as the teacher started yelling and Garmadon was attacking the city! We all ran out of class and jumped into our lockers and changed and got in our mechs and then we went and fought his generals and tried to save the city and then he started talking to me about how dumb his baby was which was me and i was even madder than the teacher was when cole was listening to his music so i shot all my missiles at him and he should have died but didnt and threw a bomb at me.

oh no! I tried to throw it becaus i was bad at it adn it went backwards because SOMEONE never taught me howto do it and he laughed at me. Then it blew up and hurt my cool dragon mehc. I yelled all like "NOOO!' because I was mad duh. Then I to,d him 'i wish you would get out of my life' nad he ran away.

 **END CHAPTER 1**

 **AN: SORRY ABOUT ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS my sister isnt hope to speel check it for me and i have spell check off and dont know jow to turn it back on.**


End file.
